pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 5, Episode 2
|episode_no = 2 |episode_length = 11:34 |upload_date = December 19, 2016 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFF_Y68DS-o |previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary Dean and Ray comment on how long its been since they've last played Minecraft. Jeff checks outside to see how close they are to daytime and sees that it's still nighttime. The group digs inside the house for iron, with McJones being the first to find some. PBG digs into a cave and finds a creeper, quickly running back and blocking off the path with the help of Barry. McJones makes himself a shield with the iron he found and the rest of the team calls him selfish for making a shield for himself instead of a bucket for the rest of the team. PBG points out that he also could have used the iron to make a pickaxe so that they could find diamond with McJones responding that there is no way they would find diamond that early. Jared asks someone to find diamond immediately to prove him wrong. Jeff asks the others how they are doing on food and Jared responds that he put some chicken in the chest, but other than that they have very little. Jeff tells them that he'll start creating a farm in the morning and McJones responds that they can also tame the horses they found. Jeff checks outside again and sees that it is almost daytime. He starts to leave the house when he runs into a creeper. Jeff runs back into the house but the creeper follows him inside. Ray helps Jeff kill the creeper and the group attempts to leave the house only to be attacked by another creeper that explodes on them. PBG and Jared are attacked by a zombie but they mange to kill it. McJones declares that they chose a terrible place to live. Dean finds a skeleton and PBG attacks it but is hit and brought to half health. The two run away and McJones gives some of his food to PBG so he can heal up. The team decides to find a new home in a safer area. Dean and Ray grab what is left in the cave house and team starts gathering more food and supplies to build a house with. Jared finds an open field for them to build a house in while Dean finds a lava pit on the surface. Jeff joins Jared to start building the house in the field but PBG protests because he already started building a house on the side of a nearby hill. He begrudgingly takes it down with the help of Ray. Jeff, Barry, Ray, and PBG start building the house while Jared, McJones, and Dean continue looking for food. Dean joins the others at the house and starts cooking the food he found. McJones gets himself lost and PBG leaves to find him while Jared starts creating a beacon out of dirt. Dean tells him not to die and Jared says he won't die, but changes his mind and says that he might. Quotes Guest Feature SpaceHamster: Jeff Joof Schmoof deanelazab: Dean Doesn't Make Videos, but oh well